wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sneakers
--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 16:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Talk To Sneakers Zoo Template Yes, absolutely it makes sense! There is only one "problem." Long ago, we had a dispute over the creation of a template called "ark," which would have been for "better" animals, keeping Satanic animals in the "zoo." I've been thinking of doing that, but of course, I'm so busy and can never get around to it. If you want, please check out this page to see the (somewhat) "original" request.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:28, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Surprisingly the Good/Bad animals are 50/50 --Sneakers 08:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::That's good, though, right?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Going on vacation makes everything disorienting when you come back...I went to DC and took pics. --Sneakers 05:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Anyway, what is the next step for a new zoo template? Categorizing the animals by Land, sea, etc? --Sneakers 05:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I think the next step for the "ark" template is to design it. It doesn't have to be like the zoo template (with land, sea, etc. sections) it can have its own division or none at all. It just has to be worthy of The Baby Jesus.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I will give it a shot...just to clarify, we want one template for animals on the Ark (good animals), and one template for the evil animals? --Sneakers 04:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I believe the idea was that animals on the ark would be saved by God, and the animals in the zoo would be trapped inside to perish when God sent favored animals to live on Mars (or where ever God would tell the new Noah to take them).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::I think it would be good to stay with the Last Judgement theme and say that the good Animals will be on the ark, and that the Evil Animals will be called home to Xenu and dropped in volcanos in Uranus or something. --Sneakers 04:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, but they can't be canoodling. The Lord doesn't like when His chosen people share space with teh gheys, so it goes without saying that the animals would be separated too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:56, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The code for a collapsible table works fine over at wikipedia, but it doesn't here...I am trying to do this : This is the title of the hidden content ... This content is initially hidden ... but no workey. Is there any hope? --Sneakers 06:03, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, there's hope, we just have to copy the code for every template off Wikip*dia making sure to delete all the excessive crap. Ugh. It's going to take some time. We need to find the right one to copy. LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:43, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's what i figured too, and was trying to find the root code for it...I got plenty of time later this morning. --Sneakers 07:35, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Mountain lions on Atlanta subway Sorry it took so long, Image:MtnLionsATLSubway.jpg. I just uploaded it. (I'm very behind on the episodes)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :hahaha! Thanks! That is such a funny picture. --Sneakers 06:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Small Quote Template I copied and pasted the code for your new template into Template:Qs, along with some other code from the larger quote template. But, I didn't add anything for "author," "date," etc., because I didn't know how you wanted it to look.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :That was the only problem I had, I couldn't figure out HOW to add the author, date, etc. --Sneakers 07:19, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, give me a minute.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, try it now. I think it will work, but there may be "issues" if the quote is very long.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Thank you very much for the effort! --Sneakers 08:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome, this stuff is fun!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Rain loses $8.1M Hawaii verdict, owes damages for cancellation Hahahahah! --Sneakers 09:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : I posted something about that the other day on his page: Rain.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Obama Bowling Pic how 'bout the picture of Obama bowling: http://fiftypercentpain.files.wordpress.com/2009/02/bowling.jpg nice captionable picture....for example: "Obama does bowl like a retard!". --Sneakers 09:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, it is in the news! Were you going to post it, or shall I?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Go ahead, you are better used to doing such things without making mistakes. --Sneakers 09:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::There is no such thing as a mistake on a wiki, only people who don't admit to making them--like Stephen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, pick one--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Here are two choices: 1 and 2 If you like it, add it to the caption page. I have to go to sleep.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hoax Tag I'm going through some episodes that I missed and I'm watching the one with the beer pong-herpes hoax. Do you think we need a tag for hoaxes or do you think the "RTN" tag covers it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :I think RTN covers it pretty well, but either way is fine IMO. --Sneakers 10:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) It Getter For your commitment to Wikiality.com, you have been promoted to "it-getter." A badge has been placed on your user page so everyone will be envious of you. Congratulations, hero.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:39, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Hooray! --Sneakers 05:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Smokin' Obama BAM!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Haha! That's the one I was looking for...they really should make it easier to search for images that have already been uploaded. --Sneakers 10:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hipsters This is an interesting breed of liberals, but in which category do they belong? Are they hippies or were you going to invent something new? (beatniks!?)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I guess they would be closely related to hippies...but I don't know. I really hadn't thought that far ahead yet. That is the one problem living in "liberal" cities, is that there are hipsters everywhere! Sometimes I want to move up to northern Wisconsin and live amongst the Yoopers. --Sneakers 06:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Come to think of it, I think hipsters are more like Yuppies....hipsters habit's and stereotypes are really hard to nail down because they go from trend to trend. I think that there really could be a "hipster category". There really is enough material around. (By the way Hipsters tend to love The Report (or they used to, who can tell?)) Let me see if I can find some pages that are definately under the influence of hipsters: NPR, Family Guy, The Decemberists, The Daily Show, San Francisco, iPhone, iPod, Che Guevara, Jazz, Irony, being vegetarian/vegan, facebook, myspace, etc. --Sneakers 07:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :What about this: they're wannabes or posers of some sort?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, definately wannabes. --Sneakers 05:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::This calls for a new template!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hooray! --Sneakers 06:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :I got just the picture...hold on.... http://www.wikiality.com/Image:Whiteguy.jpg --Sneakers 06:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC) USSA Were you going to nominate that to be featured on the front page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I could do that. --Sneakers 09:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Recount 2 Me and Atenea Del Sol consider the Recount 2s we created to be one movie (geek? why yes, yes we are). We need your take on this to round out the Recount 2 trilogy - The Recountering, Truthiness Boogaloo, and your entry. So if you don't mind, Get started on your version. If you need inspiration, Look at my page, Recount 2: The Recountering or Atenea Del Sol's. Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo Sincerely, --dan.carriero@yahoo.com 23:02, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Alright, will do. --Sneakers 08:38, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Your New Template Technically that category really does represent alternative histories, or rather "truthy" history. I don't think we need to change it. However, if you can come up with a good name, you can create it and make it a "sub-category" within the old category. Does that make any sense? I've been up all day watching inaugural stuff!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:56, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure, that sounds good...I can't figure out how to put a little space between the two pictures (like their is on the 2 rightmost images) on the left of the new template (between Lando and bush kissing). Can you help? --Sneakers 07:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::The space between the two pictures is actually a white "frame" (of sorts). I tried a few other ways to put a space between them, but haven't figured it out yet.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::Figured it out! click between the two images, then hold down "ALT" and then hit "0160" on the keyboard. It is called a "nonbreaking space". --Sneakers 07:19, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Crap! Nevermind...wikia is to smart for that. --Sneakers 07:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I tried that with & n b s p ; (Without the spaces), but that didn't work. Oh well, glad you figured it out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::You know, reading your page and considering what the next four years will bring us, perhaps you could make the template "Muslim-centered" history?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:30, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I mixed in a little Nazism, and Stalinism to create a nice brew. --Sneakers 07:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Commie-Muslim Category Suggestions * Post-Christian America * Commie-Muslim Overlord Agenda Add your own--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) * Commie Islamis --Sneakers 08:03, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :: It kinda rhymes! Oh, I'll post some pics on the talk page of your template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Images on USSA Did you create the images on USSA?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :No. I found them at randomly throughout the internets. --Sneakers 06:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aww, that's too bad. I was going to add one of the pictures from USSA if you had made any. Well, don't forget to vote for the 2008 Truthys!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) You crack me up! I love watching how your pages come to life! LOL!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! It certainly makes time go much faster while I am at work. --Sneakers 12:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :eh, too bad it is filled with all sorts of spelling erorrs...work officially forbidded (forbade?) anyone from using firefox. Instead I am stuck with IE version 6.0. --Sneakers 12:09, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, today is Festivus, perhaps it's now time for the Airing of Grievances at your work!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) New Obama Inauguration Logo Image:CommieObamaLogoRedYellowSmall.png Tell me what you think.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:54, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Hahaha! Very good! --Sneakers 05:52, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Glad you like it, I'm gonna use it for a template to "mark" members of Obama's Administration.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:07, 18 December 2008 (UTC) If you have room for two images, you should have something Muslim-y, or people burning a flag or somethign. --Sneakers 07:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC) USSA I'd really love to see your page featured for the inauguration!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 11:06, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I will have to start plugging away at it then --Sneakers 06:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) New Template I created a new template that creates five-spaces and can be used as the indentation for paragraphs. The name is simply "p" and is used like every other template. If you want, you can try it out on any of your longer pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:22, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Awesome, I will indeed. --Sneakers 07:23, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Pop muzic iz evil! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dND0ybq2GE Links to Categories and Images To like to categories and images without them appearing on the page, place a colon just before the name, inside the brackets. For instance, Category:Picture of Stephen. FYI, I use that alot, so I've made several redirects so it's easy to type in for a search!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:50, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :You speak of Magic and Wizardry! I have always wondered about that. Thanks! --Sneakers 07:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Another FYI, the "scpic" template adds the miniature Stephen wrapped in the flag pic in the image info page and throws it in the Pictures of Stephen category.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:04, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ah yes, I think I figured that one out just now, thanks again! --Sneakers 08:05, 22 October 2008 (UTC) New Picture I'll have you know that's not just some gay man in that picture you just uploaded; that's a sister!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:40, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Huh? I am confused....I just loaded that picture because it looks absolutely ridiculous. I dunno, dressing like that is definately not the way I would go about trying to get people more accepting if I were gay. --Sneakers 04:57, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm being silly. That is one of the "Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence," they're like extreme performance artists who raise funds for people living with HIV/AIDS.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:13, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Ah, I see...still they are kinda creepy looking....like clowns. In fact, they look that that one creepy demon guy at the end of the movie "The Cell". --Sneakers 05:22, 21 October 2008 (UTC) End of the World Do you think the end of the world should have it's own page? Not the restaurant at the end of the world, but the end of the world itself.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:40, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, I love that end of the world scenario stuff! --Sneakers 07:03, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::I saw that you used that awesome volcano picture and I thought that would make a great story!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:31, 20 October 2008 (UTC) I bet it was kinda like the Blair Witch/Cloverfield where the film from that camera was recovered 3 years later by relief workers....and it was determined that the picture was taken 2 seconds before the photographer was killed by the shear awesomeness of what he just saw. --Sneakers 08:12, 20 October 2008 (UTC)